


Rising with the Sun

by soldmysoultofandoms



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, NotSoInnocentSonny2k16, These dorks i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultofandoms/pseuds/soldmysoultofandoms
Summary: Dawn had broke and the sun was slowly heating up thing in the barrio and things between Sonny and Pete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contain voyeurism and masturbation so if you are uncomfortable with any of these two subjects, this story might not be for you. Also, this is the first fanfiction i've written in a while so pardon my rustiness/general suckiness. 
> 
> Fist contribution to this fandom, but i love love love Pete/Sonny. ever since I heard ITH I knew these two would be the death of me. Also, have you seen Robin de Jesus's Twitter/Instagram? Literally the epitome of cuteness.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this little slice of NSFW!

          A soft orange and pink began to paint the morning sky just as Pete painted the last streak of red on an old crumbling wall, the red fading into a dark color, almost black to complete the silhouette of the fiery dancer he saw at the club. He could still remember the way Vanessa finished of the dance, chest heaving and eyes sparkling. Vanessa was beautiful. When he had told her this she laughed and lightly pushed him.  
          “Ay mijo don't let Sonny hear you say that.”  
          Sonny. It seemed as if Vanessa knew that the kid was always on his mind. Of course Pete had protested the idea at the time, spluttering excuses of “Who cares if Sonny heard me? I’m just talking ‘bout a beautiful lady blah blah blah”, but he couldn't help it. If it wasn't for Pete's certainty that Sonny was straight, he would have kissed the fuck out of him already. He wondered how the said curly-haired kid was doing. It had been a few weeks after the blackout, and Sonny seemed hesitant to let Usnavi out of his sight, afraid he was going to try leave him for DR. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he stepped back and glanced critically at his work, before sending a quick picture to Vanessa. Grabbing the old, mud-brown, canvas bag he used to carry his paint, he began the trek back to the familiar corner.  
A couple of people passed by him, some waving, some avoiding his eye entirely. Despite him only taking commissions, or painting older, unused buildings, he was still considered a bad example. He didn't care for it much. He didn't want kids to end up like home either. And knew he wasn’t a bad person, and Sonny knew that as well. That was all that mattered. Finally, the small bodega came into view, with Usnavi lifting grate with Abuela’s face, welcoming all of Washington Heights to the little store. Usnavi turned and saw Pete, hesitation in his glance for a bit, before fading and being replaced with kind eyes and a warm smile. Pete saluted him as he got closer.  
          “Is Sonny around?”  
          “He is still sleeping. Stayed up late to work on that essay on humanitarianism.” Usnavi said, chest puffed up a bit more.  
          Pete nodded and began to head towards the De la Vega home.  
          “Where do you think you're going?”  
          Pete paused and turned on his heels. ''To see Sonny.”  
          “Didn't you just listen to me? He is sleeping. You can talk to him during him lunch break.”  
         Pete groaned. Usnavi may tolerate him, but old habits die hard.  
         “Fine. Catch you later. An’ by the way, I'm still sellin’ those shirts. You could grab one if ya wanna.” Usnavi grimaced.  
         “Maybe later.”  
         Pete chuckled and had down the street, waiting for Usnavi to duck in the store before turning back and running to the fire escape of the building. He hopped on top of the garbage bin and jumped to catch the metal rung of the ladder. Heaving himself up, he quickly made his way up to Sonny’s window. The sky was now bleeding orange into a light blue, and The window to Sonny’s room open to let some of The morning breeze in before The air became thick and sticky as the sun made its way up the sky. Pete grabbed the windowsill to lift it up so he could slide in when he heard it. A soft moan. Instantly his mind went to the time of the blackout, with Sonny trembling against him as they lay on the cold tile floor of the bodega, beat up and bruised. He ducked his head enough so he could see, quick to be able to move in case the younger boy needed to be comforted. Instead, Pete's jaw dropped open as he looked inside. On Sonny's bed, with those ridiculous sheets that had the little blue flowers (“Abuela gave them to me when I first came here. I ain’t changing 'em”) was the boy himself, flushed and sweat glistening on his neck and browbone, light illuminating his figure and it filtered through the curtains, with his hand on his crotch. Pete put two and two together felt himself begin to blush, the warm sensation spreading from his cheeks down to his chest and pooling in his stomach. Shit. He knew it was wrong. It was an invasion of privacy and as much as his brain told him to get the fuck out of there, Sonny made another little noise that sent a jolt all the way down to Pete's own dick. Pete sat against the wall, head craned to where he could see the boy continuing to touch himself.  
          Sonny was rubbing himself through the ratty grey sweats, hand curling around the tip of where Pete assumed his dick was. Sonny's hands were light, applied enough pressure to make himself moan yet seemingly gliding over his cock. Sonny’s small, labored breaths cause Pete to bite back a moan, hand traveling down to his own crotch, just resting above his hardening dick. He closed his eyes, knowing how wrong the situation was. Sonny was his friend, his best friend, his straight best fr-  
          “Pete…”  
          Petes eyes snapped open and he looked towards the bed where Sonny’s hand moved from the outside of his sweats to the inside, the bulge of his hand moving up and down his length from underneath the sweats. He said my name. Sonny De La Vega is mastubating and he said my name.  
Pete muffled a moan, staring at the said boy. Sonny’s eyes were shut, pleasure painted on his features as he took his bottom lip and bit it. Pete’s hand instinctively tightened on his dick, the action sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. Sonny repeated his name again, dragging the single syllable out with lust and need. Sonny’s pace quickened, and Pete grew harder at the sight of his best friend losing control because of him. Pete unbuttoned his cargo pant and slid a hand down them, grasping his now painfully hard dick. He began to pump slowly, savoring Sonny’s little noises of pleasure. He swiped a thumb over the head, tremors going up his spine. Whereas Sonny was unrestricted in his moans, Pete bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, praying that he could finish quietly and quickly. Pete picked up his pace, twisting his hand as he moved up his length, Sonny’s continuing noises bringing him closer and closer to the edge. There was a pause in the moans and an increased ruffling, and Pete stilled, erection throbbing in his hand. Did he hear? Shit. The sound of a drawer opening caused Pete to crane his neck, and from his perch he could see Sonny shuffling around in his bedside drawer. Unfortunately, the sheets were twisted around him in a way that Pete couldn't see his dick. Sonny closed the drawer and laid back down on the bed. Pete stared intently as Sonny opened his hand and opened the small bottle of lube. Damn this kid. Pete resumed his pace along his length as Sonny squeezed a bit of lube along his fingers and deftly coated them, before reaching under his cock and-  
            Pete choked back a groan as he saw Sonny slowly slide his fingers inside himself. Instantly Pete's mind filled with images of the boy under him, falling apart as Pete shoved his fingers deep, curling against the boy’s prostate. Pete began to jerk off faster, erection weeping and heavy as he saw Sonny slip another finger inside, calling out Pete's name like a prayer. Faster Pete and Sonny both went, nearing the edge of their orgasms. The heat of the rising sun caused sweat to drip down Pete's back, mixing with the heat of his arousal. Sonny had arched his back, giving Pete a clear view of both his hand around his dick and fingers inside him moving at a desperate rhythm. Sonny opened his mouth in a silent gasp. “Petepetepete...Oh shit petepete.” Suddenly the boy came, Pete watching as the semen landed on Sonny’s abdominal region, dripping down as his Sonny rode out the last quakes of his orgasm. Suddenly, from the depth of Petes back pocket came a very loud, very obnoxious, notification sound. Shit Vanessa responded. Pete’s eyes flew open and brown met with hazel as Sonny became aware of his presence. Pete coudn’t help the groan that spilled out of his mouth as he locked eyes with Sonny as he came. He threw his head back against the windowsill and sloppily jerked in his pants, white blinding his vision as he lost himself in the image of Sonny. Slowly, the white faded from view and he sat there gasping, trying to collect himself after one of the most intense orgasms he's had.  
           “P-pete?”  
          Fuck.  
          Pete scrambled up, buttoning his pants and wiping his hands on them, tripping through the window and landing near the foot of the bed. He glanced up from his spot on the floor and saw that Sonny had pulled the sheets around him, a blush turning his face a bright red. Pete quickly got up on his knees and put his hands out in front of him.                 “Shit Son I'm sorry, I was just trying to visit you and I know it was a disgusting thing for me to do an’ I shoulda left and left you alone and if you don't wanna talk to me s’okay and I'm just really really-”  
          “Did you like it?”  
          Pete’s brained fizzed out, shocked.

"What?"  
          Sonny pulled the sheets off from around him and crawled towards Pete, who was still kneeling by the foot of the bed. Pete's heart hammered in his chest as Sonny touched his cheek, the other hand going behind his head and pulling him closer. The younger boy looked a bit insecure, but pupils still blown wide. Pete put one of his hands on Sonny’s chest, feeling his heart hammer against his bare palm. Sonny’s breath hitched, but leaned in closer to the touch.  
“I said… did you like it?”  
Pete felt himself getting hard again as he stared at Sonny, naked in front of him and big brown eyes staring lustfully at him, inviting Pete in. “Yes.”  
Sonny grinned and leaned in, kissing Pete softly. Pete groaned and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sonny’s mouth and pushing him onto the stupid bed with the stupid flowery sheets. He's waited too long for this, and he's not going to let this moment go.


End file.
